


It's Only Love When It's Convenient

by Irelandamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, LOOSELY BASED ON A PLOT FROM NEW GIRL, M/M, Top Louis, minor smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandamn/pseuds/Irelandamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds himself at his best friend Zayn's wedding. But he just knows that Harry will be there. Louis and Harry have an unfortunate past of passion, at least that's what Louis calls it. When they see each other at weddings (which is the only time they see each other because they are NOT friends), they can't keep their hands off of each other. They always end up hooking up but this time, Louis doesn't want it to end that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Love When It's Convenient

Louis walked into the reception for Zayn and Perrie's wedding and instantly saw Zayn. He walked over to him and congratulated him. "Hey, mate. I hope you and Perrie have all the happiness in the world. Congrats, bro," he said. "Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me and Pez. I hope you have fun," Zayn replied, having to go back next to Perrie. Louis nodded and turned around, seeing the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. "Holy shit," he said and went over to the bar. The bartender walked over to Louis and smiled, taking his order and going to make Louis' drink. Louis turned to the man he saw and smiled. "Hi," he said gently, not wanting to be pushy.

The man turned to look at Louis and smiled. "Hi. I'm Theo," he said, extending his hand out to Louis. "Friend of Perrie or Zayn? Or are you family?"

 

Louis shook Theo's hand firmly and blushed gently. "I'm Louis. Friend of Zayn's mostly but I get along with Perrie also," he said, already smitten with the man.

 

"Nice. I'm Perrie's cousin. How old are you, Louis?" Theo asked, a bit intrigued.

 

"Turned 23 on December 24th," he said, glad that this was going somewhere.

 

"That's cool. I turned 30 on December 16th," he said, kind of let down by the 7 year age difference. But he didn't show it.

 

Louis was still persistent and smiled his way through a great conversation. That was until he looked past Theo and saw Harry standing at the bar. Harry wasn't a bad person. He just annoyed the living hell out of Louis with his 21-year-old mentality and demeanor... Okay, so maybe he couldn't help that but it didn't piss Louis off any less. Harry saw Louis and smiled, walking over to him. "Hi Louis," he said boldly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry. "What are you doing here?" he asked Harry pointedly.

 

"I'm Zayn's best man... Not sure if you noticed me standing about a foot to his left or not but I was there," Harry retorted.

 

"Oh, would you spare me? I'm having a conversation with someone who isn't repulsive," Louis said meanly to Harry.

 

Theo looked around a bit, dissatisfied with the situation. He got up while Louis spoke rudely to the audacious younger boy, not liking the bit of Louis that was revealed so early on. Louis looked to where Theo was and scoffed, looking back at Harry accusingly. "You scared him off, you prick," he said a bit heatedly. "I was having an amazing conversation with that beautiful man."

 

"Oh well. You know we'll end up hooking up later on anyway," Harry said, smirking.

 

"Right. And I'm going to learn to do maths correctly," Louis said sarcastically.

 

"You'll see," Harry said and booped Louis' nose before walking away.

 

Louis sat there with a confused look on his face, not sure why Harry insisted on being such a douche. He decided not to dwell on it and ordered another drink, watching as Theo danced with a couple of guys that Perrie had set him up with. Louis silently cursed Perrie for being such a good cousin.

 

>>><<<

 

Toward the end of the reception, Louis was buzzed from the few drinks he had. He decided to stop before he rationalized hooking up with Harry. There was no way that Louis was going to let himself get drunk because he knew he was a creature of habit and it showed when he had his fair share of alcohol.

 

But there Harry was, waltzing up like a pretty little fairy. 'How sweet,' Louis thought. But he shook it off straight away, telling himself it was only the alcohol. "DJ sucks..." Harry said as he took a seat next to Louis.

 

"Yeah... So? Don't they all?" Louis asked, making it a point to be dismissive.

 

"No. But I was thinking maybe you would want to get out of here. This noise from the 80s just shouldn't be playing and I could turn on a much better soundtrack at my place," Harry replied with a smirk.

 

"Thanks for the invite, Styles. But I'll have to pass. I have places to be, people to see."

 

"Oh really? Name one. Place or person."

 

"Like..." Louis started, trying to think of something quickly.

 

However, Harry cut him off. "Like... nobody. Come on, there's no reason to be ashamed of having a little fun. It's not like we aren't familiar with each other."

 

"D- Ugh! Don't do that! I was doing so well with making it illogical to go anywhere with you. Stop justifying it," Louis said angrily, crossing his arms.

 

"You're right. You were doing very well. You can continue your spiel once we're in bed, yeah?" Harry suggested.

 

Louis shot Harry a disgusted look that was met with a confident one. It didn't take long until Louis cracked. "Okay fine! But it's only because I refuse to be lonely after a wedding."

 

"Whatever," Harry said and started on his way out, opening the door and holding it for Louis.

 

Louis walked out and glared at him. "And you can't be nice to me."

 

"Can't be rude to you either, eh?"

 

"Oh shut up."

 

>>><<<

 

Harry poured Louis a glass of wine and handed it to him. "Black Cherry Merlot, your favorite."

 

"How do you know?" Louis asked, taking a sip with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"You told me," Harry shrugged, feeling a bit insecure.

 

"Oh... Why do you remember?"

 

"I don't know. I guess I just have a good memory," Harry lied.

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows a bit more but let it go, accepting the information. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was kind of enjoying himself with Harry at this point. They had small conversations here and there that weren't all that bad. In fact, they were similar to those that Louis longed to have with a boyfriend. But in _no way_ was he considering liking Harry.

 

Harry, on the other hand, held onto every word that came from Louis' lips. He hated himself for it, even tried to stay away from Louis, but nothing was working. A part of him needed this little thing he and Louis had and he was going to accept it as it was. No matter what he wished for afterwards.

 

Harry sipped his wine, smiling softly. Louis quirked an eyebrow, suddenly letting his guard down. "What are you smiling about?" Louis chuckled.

 

Harry set his glass on the counter and shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, barely telling the truth.

 

Louis looked at the tiny pool of red wine at the bottom of his glass before drinking it. He pushed his glass away and smirked at Harry. "What do you say we get this over with?" he asked.

 

Although he would never show it, Harry was hurt by Louis' attitude towards him. He always just smirked and nodded whenever Louis felt the need to cut him down a size. "Sure. Why not?" he said, setting his wine glass down.

 

He followed Louis to the bedroom and shut the door. "Why do you do that? No one else is here," Louis said, pressing Harry up against the back of the door.

 

"For this," Harry riposted with a smirk.

 

Louis kissed Harry hotly at that and skillfully undid Harry's and his own dress pants. He pulled Harry's down and palmed him through his boxer briefs, making Harry moan heavily in Louis' mouth.

 

Louis pulled away and loosened his tie to take it off, continuing to shed his clothes until he was left in only his boxers. Harry watched Louis closely as he did the same, swallowing thickly once or twice. "I'm not going to lie, you look amazing," Louis mumbled.

 

Harry wasn't surprised by the comment. Louis always said one nice thing to him before shagging him. But Harry was surprised at the feeling he got from Louis this time around. He didn't feel like it was just one night because of wedding. He almost felt like Louis cared for him. Almost.

 

Louis kissed Harry again, a fire burning between them that hadn't before. Louis pulled away for a second before going with it and forcing Harry back onto the bed. He made his way on top of Harry to hover over him. Harry's eyes searched Louis' and vice versa, the connection between them perplexing them both. Louis leaned down and began to kiss Harry's neck, finding his sweet spot almost immediately.

 

Harry moaned at that, his eyes shutting at the feeling. "Louis..." Harry whined a bit, knowing that it turned Louis on to hear someone begging him for more.

 

Louis moaned and slid down Harry's body, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his torso. Harry let out a soft sigh at the new sensation -- Louis had never done anything like that in bed before. And Harry knew that whether or not he had done it before, it certainly was not with him.

 

Louis pulled Harry's boxer briefs off of his long legs, licking a stripe up his length. Harry bit his lip, watching as Louis wrapped his hand around the base and licked the tip over and over again. Harry let his head fall back on the pillows as he let out a breathy moan. "More, please."

 

Louis complied and took Harry down as far as he could, sucking and bobbing his head. Harry tangled his fingers in Louis' hair, guiding his head up and down at just the right pace. "I'm getting the lube. I need more," Harry whispered, reaching for the bottle.

 

He grabbed the lube and tossed it down toward Louis. Louis slowly pulled off of Harry's dick and popped the cap of the bottle open. He squirted a bit of the substance on two fingers and slowly coated them thoroughly before circling Harry's rim with his middle finger. Harry bit his cheek in anticipation.

 

Louis looked up at Harry and smirked, sliding both fingers in. Harry's face relaxed while his jaw fell slack, his facial features looking stunning. "You look pretty content up there," Louis stated smugly. "If even just my fingers have you this worked up, I can only imagine what my cock will do."

 

"It'll feel amazing," Harry said, having experienced it plenty of times before.

 

As good as Louis was with his fingers, he was even better with his hips. He knew just how to make Harry come but he always saved it for last. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he mumbled.

 

"You're the one who's fucking me so ask yourself," Harry said, looking at Louis with a gentle smirk.

 

"Watch it, Styles," Louis said as he covered his cock in lubricant.

 

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to," Harry winked.

 

"Oh please," Louis said and pushed Harry's legs apart. "If you don't quit, I'll force you on your hands and knees."

 

"Alright, I'm sorry. I love missionary," Harry whispered, brushing his own hair out of his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I know," Louis said back, lining his cock up with Harry's hole.

 

Harry saw it all in slow motion: Louis lining up and slowly pushing in, Louis leaning over him with closed eyes and an open mouth. Harry barely blinked as he moaned from the pleasure running through his body. Harry was ready for more and it didn't need to be spoken because Louis somehow knew.

 

Louis pulled out and thrust right back in, moaning at the tightness of Harry around his cock. "You feel amazing."

 

"So do you," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

Louis kept thrusting deeper and deeper until he was brushing Harry's prostate with his tip. Over and over again, Louis would barely touch Harry's prostate to tease and cause a larger impending release for Harry. That was, after all, his job when it came to being with Harry.

 

"Louis, please," Harry begged, already so close to release that his head was spinning.

 

"Not yet. Hasn't been very long," Louis replied.

 

"I'm impatient."

 

"I've noticed."

 

Harry groaned and glared at Louis. "Would you just fuck me?"

 

"I am. You need to stop being so impatient," Louis said as he thrust right into Harry's prostate.

 

This had always been where Harry really got close to coming. He and Louis always found some way to disagree and go back and forth. Louis was rougher when he got angry and Harry loved every second of it.

 

Harry moaned loudly, yelping out Louis' name. "That's right. Scream for me," Louis said, thrusting harder.

 

Harry screamed. "Louis! Right there," he panted.

 

"Right... here?" Louis asked as he slammed into Harry's prostate.

 

"Yes! Fuck!" Harry yelled.

 

Louis was close and there was no way to hold it back. He curved his hips into Harry's and thrust as deep as he could, making Harry's eyes flutter shut. White spurted from Harry's cock and onto his chest and stomach, Louis going over the edge soon after.

 

Louis pulled out the second he was completely finished, leaving it all inside Harry. "That was the best yet," Harry said, having caught his breath.

 

"Maybe it'll be the last time..." Louis mumbled and laid on his back, next to Harry.

 

Harry's face flushed and he gulped sadly, sitting up and setting his feet on the floor. Louis looked over at him, weirded out by only seeing Harry's back. "What?" he asked.

 

"Hmm?" Harry said, not moving.

 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

 

"Nothing..." Harry said quietly, getting up and getting dressed.

 

Louis just watched him, confused by the silence. It was unusual for Harry not to chew his ear off after sex. "Nothing?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Harry gave Louis a fake smile before walking out of the room and going to the kitchen to down the rest of his wine. After he did just that, he grabbed a shot glass and poured some vodka in. Louis walked into the kitchen in only his boxers, crossing his arms so he wouldn't be cold. He furrowed his eyebrows at Harry as he poured the vodka. "What are you doing?" he asked.

 

Harry took the shot, eyes squinting as the substance went down his throat. He whimpered at the burn but poured another shot. "Harry, stop. What are you doing?" Louis asked, admittedly getting worried.

 

Harry stopped and looked up at Louis, eyes bloodshot from holding back tears. "Maybe the alcohol will help me figure out why exactly I'm not good enough for you," he said lowly before consuming the next shot.

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, confused as he watched Harry barely get the vodka down his throat without coughing.

 

"I mean that I'm trying to figure out why I can't seem to get over some guy that will only give me the time of day when no one else is offering him their attention," Harry voiced, obviously upset.

 

"Wait, you like me? I thought this was just... some... I don't know, some game we played," Louis said heatedly, his emotions going over the top.

 

Harry stopped and looked at Louis sadly. Louis' face dropped as he realized what he said. "Harry, that came out wrong. That's not what I meant," he pleaded.

 

"Whatever, Louis. It's not like it matters. Whether it's a game or not, you don't want it. So what are you still doing here?" Harry asked, trying his best not to break down in front of Louis.

 

"I- I'm sorry..." Louis whispered, upset by the situation.

 

He always pushed people away. It was second nature to him. He finally realized that he mistook finding Harry annoying for finding him endearing. He watched as Harry struggled to stay calm, sniffling often. Louis shook his head, feeling sad as well. "I should probably go..." he mumbled.

 

Harry didn't move, just stared at Louis. Louis looked down and went back to Harry's room, getting dressed and leaving. He shut the door gently and stood there for a second.

 

Louis shook his head and went to the window that made clear a view of the kitchen. He watched as Harry slumped into a chair at the counter and sobbed, laying his head on the granite and pulling at his hair. "Stupid," Louis heard Harry repeating angrily to himself.

 

Louis took in a shaky breath, tearing up and walking to the sidewalk. He called a cab, trying to sound strong on the phone. When the cab arrived, Louis looked back at the window to see Harry in the same position. Louis shook his head at himself and got in.

 

>>><<<

 

The next morning, Harry woke up in the same position: sitting at the counter with his head on the surface. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, instantly remembering the night before. He started to cry a little at the thought but he decided to move to the couch before it got any worse.

 

He turned on his TV and looked in his film cabinet to look for _Dirty Dancing_. The second he found the movie, he opened the case and put it in. He laid on the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover up with. He cried throughout the whole movie and watched the selection screen a few times before he got the strength to get up and put in _Love, Actually_.

 

Harry only got through a few minutes of the movie (with a bit of sobbing, of course) before he heard a knock at the door. He paused the film and got up, looking out a window to see Louis standing on the porch. He went back to the couch, deciding to ignore Louis.

 

Louis knocked again and sighed. "Harry, please. I know you're there. I heard the TV," he said, desperately wanting to at least make things right.

 

Harry laid there, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Louis looked down, feeling defeated. "I have chocolate," he said just loud enough to be heard through the door.

 

Harry sat up, now considering letting Louis in. Louis sighed again and turned away starting to walk back to his car. Harry got up and opened the door, looking down to try and hide the red spots all over his face that would give his emotions away.

 

Louis heard the door open and looked back at Harry, rushing back onto the porch. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I screwed up, okay? I shouldn't have said what I said. But mostly, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was so awful to you and I can't believe it took seeing you that upset to make me realize it was wrong," he rushed out, wanting Harry to hear him out.

 

Harry looked up a little and Louis saw how red and puffy his face was. He gulped, feeling awful. "Please," he begged.

 

Harry looked Louis in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak but staying silent as he was at a loss for words. He shook his head a bit and moved out of the doorway. "Come in," he said hoarsely.

 

Louis hesitated but stepped inside. Harry shut the door and led Louis to the couch. He sat down and watched as Louis did the same. "I came to say more than just that I was sorry..." Louis mumbled.

 

Harry leaned back. "What else do you feel like you need to say then?" he asked.

 

"I want to say this," Louis clarified before continuing, "I like you as well... I just didn't realize it until last night... I know that sounds fake and stupid but I'm serious. And I want to try to start a real relationship with you..."

 

Harry looked at Louis blankly. "Will you go on a date with me?" Louis asked timidly.

 

Harry knew Louis was serious, but he was shocked. He sat up and looked straight into Louis' eyes. "As nice as that sounds, did you honestly think that you could come here, ask me on a date and then everything would be alright?"

 

"Well, no... Not necessarily. But it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

 

"I don't know. Because I'm not exactly sure if I can trust you. After last night, I was going to do my best to not even look at you let alone go on a date with you. I know that you said sorry but sorry doesn't take back what you said. And to say it, you had to have meant it to some degree. You didn't want me last night so why do you suddenly want me today?" Harry asked.

 

Louis shook his head. "No... I didn't mean it, okay? I was stupid. It was some sort of defense mechanism. I'm my own worst enemy but I'm trying to work on that because it doesn't only affect me. I wanted you the second I met you and that's why I was always rude to you. I wouldn't have ever even considered having sex with you if I didn't want you."

 

Harry sighed and laid back again. "Cards on the table: I want to believe you and do this but I'm scared."

 

"I know. And that's completely my fault. But I'm trying to make it up to you. All I'm asking for is one date," Louis said softly.

 

Harry thought about it and sighed. "Alright... I'll go on a date with you."

 

"Alright," Louis said and laid back next to Harry, getting comfortable.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked, a little amused.

 

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled. "We're on a date. Come on, play the film. This is a good one. I'll cook for you when it's finished, I promise," he said, smiling.

 

Harry shook his head and grinned. "You're something else, you know that?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, Harry, I do."


End file.
